phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Pisceans
| patron deity = Poseidon | language = Aqueous Common, Lok'tar | challenge = 0.5 | source = Cerulean Seas Campaign Setting | page = 30 | first = | based = }} The Pisceans are a race that is divided from being conquered and being free. Once a wicked race that felt Man and merman were a blight on the sea, they have come to terms and now fight for the Balance. Only recently has most of their territory was conquered by the Tritonis Imperium. Eventually, those that wanted to keep their freedom fled to the seas between Corsica, Arc Teryx (Sardinia), and the land of Italia and started their own society there. Once concerned with their own selfish needs, the race has found peace in balance. They had obliterated their temples, and as a result placed druids and Kahunas in leadership. Although a savagery still exists in their nature, they seek contemplation and strive to find peace with Nature. Society and Culture Pisceans once saw the world through savage eyes. Now they see things in balance. The Pisceans used to see the sea much like humans did, as something to harvest. Now, they see things that nature itself has extremes between peace and rage, and life giving beneficence and terrible slaughter. In this regard, the Piscean race is a lot like the Maenad race. however, they are now intelligent and contemplate the sea. Their religion is much like the religion of the Tao. However, also like the Maenad race, they are caught between the savage forms of their nature and their acceptance of their Taoist-like religion. Viaism Much like the Tao, Viaism is a philosophical, ethical, and religious tradition that emphasizes living in harmony with nature. The Pisceans call their philosophical center Via, ''which means "way", "path" or "principle" in Latin. This religion also has it's land based counterpart in Taoism. Viaism says that ''Via is both the source and the Force behind everything that exists. Cosmologically, Viaism draws their ideas from the metaphysical philosophy of the Balance between Opposites. However, a messenger brought to light their scripture, which is called the Book of Rey. Rey, a messenger from the Gods, had written down everything he learned in a book and then traveled to the Atlantic Ocean, never to be seen again. Viaist ethics and propriety depend on the particular school, but in general, all Piscean mystics say that action through non-action is best. They also emphasize "naturalness", simplicity, spontaneity, and three treasures: compassion, moderation, and humility. History Early History Unlike most races on Lemurias, the Pisceans are the result of evolution in the sea. Like how a branch of the human race had evolved on the planet, the Pisceans did likewise. Their evolution towards intelligence "naturally" held to the path of the Humanoid, but they never attained a perfect human form. Just like the Apes were influenced to become human by outside forces, so were the Pisceans. However, the influence could never attain a perfect human form, nevertheless, interaction with Seafolk and the creation of the Onanne crossbreed allowed human souls to be born into Piscean bodies. Despite the transmigration of human souls into the Pisceans, the Pisceans were a savage race. Migrating from Sea to Sea, and from ocean to ocean, the Pisceans have colonized a good part of the seven seas. While maintaining a shamanic culture, they still saw, at that time, the sea as their resource. Notable Pisceans Appendix See Also Sources Appearances Gallery Piscean.png Female Piscean.png Category:Humanoid Category:Races under the Sea Category:Underseas Category:Anthromorph